In recent years, wearable devices are required to have flexibility and elasticity, so that, in addition to the demand for size reduction, the wearable devices can be used in a state of being disposed along a curved surface such as the body so as to facilitate wearing of the devices on the body, and also, connection failure does not easily occur even when the devices are taken off.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for obtaining an in-mold article having a built-in electronic component part using a printed wiring board having components such as IC mounted thereon, and a long fiber-reinforced resin. This method enables miniaturization by building a plurality of modules with built-in components in a resin. Furthermore, a wearable device used for a curved surface, the device being composed of hard parts and flexible parts in mixture, has also been developed. Described in Patent Literature 2 is a method for obtaining a flexible module with built-in components, by forming a concavity on a flexible substrate, and encapsulating an electronic component mounted inside the concavity using a long fiber-reinforced resin.